In high speed vehicle collisions, the engine compartment can be pushed toward the vehicle compartment causing the brake pedal mounting portion and brake pedal to also simultaneously be pushed toward the driver. The brake pedal can then impact the driver, causing injuries to the driver's ankle.
In one scenario, during a collision, one end of the brake pedal mounting breaks and the brake pedal is pushed toward the driver. The brake pedal mounting bracket, which is randomly cut off, engages with a surrounding component, restricting the movement of the brake pedal mounting bracket so that only the brake pedal is pushed because of the recession of a booster. The brake pedal pivots against a hinge equipped at the brake pedal mounting bracket, doubling the impact and aggravating injury to the driver.